Qunari Kadan
by CristalRaven
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie o relacji pomiędzy Stenem a Strażniczką


QUN KADAN

-Zadziwiasz mnie Kadan.- rzekł znienacka Sten a jego głos niósł się echem po starych korytarzach komnat prób. Niewielkie ognisko dające nikły ślad ciepła musiało na jakiś czas wystarczyć.

-Czyżby?- zapytała Strażniczka nawet nie spoglądając na Stena, a jedynie patrząc na tańczący ogień i dorzucając do niego znalezionych po drodze papierów i starych pism.

-Tak.- odparł rzeczowo i usiadł naprzeciw niej.- Spotkałaś swojego ojca.

-To nie był mój ojciec.- Strażniczka uniosła spojrzenie na Stena.

-Wiem. Lecz nie to mnie zadziwiło, co do niego powiedziałaś, lecz twoja odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadał tamten strażnik. Nie żałujesz tego co zrobiłaś prawda?

Strażniczka ponownie zatopiła twardy wzrok w płomykach.

-Nie Sten. Nie żałuję. Zrobiłam to co należało zrobić. Spełniłam ich wolę.

Sten przez chwilę milczał, ale nadal z kamienną twarzą przyglądał się swojej przyjaciółce.

-Nie pojęte jest to dla mnie.

-Co Sten?- zapytała Strażniczka i przedarła na pół jakąś nudną księgę o pradawnych roślinach, następnie wrzuciła ją do ogniska.

-Przywiązanie do rodziców. Rodzice…To jak wysoką rangę zajmują w hierarchii czegoś, co nazywacie ,,rodziną''. Ty nie masz tego w sobie. Masz chłód.

-Sten…- zaczęła Strażniczka i spojrzała na Qunari przymierzając się do wypowiedzenia jakiś słów, lecz po chwili zrezygnowała i z niecierpliwością ponownie spojrzała w ogień. Kochała Stena jak brata, jak przyjaciela. Szanowała go, ale poważne dyskusje światopoglądowe z nim nie były jej ulubionym zajęciem, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Bo teraz pragnęła oddalić się od tego prowizorycznego obozu, gdzie Leliana już spała, a pies Strażniczki leniwie przechadzał się wokół ogniska. Znowu powróciło bolesne wspomnienie o utracie rodziny. Ale nie mogła o tym myśleć. Nawet teraz…widmo jej ojca powiedziało, że jej wzrok powinien być skierowany przed siebie. Nigdy wstecz. Nigdy w stronę śmierci jego, matki, bratanka…

-Utknęliśmy tu Kadan.- odezwał się Sten rozglądając się dookoła po zimnych murach pomieszczenia, za którym znajdowała się przepaść bez mostu.

-Spokojnie Sten. Rozwiążemy tę zagadkę, lecz musimy nieco wypocząć, bo to nie ma sensu. Leliana ledwo żyła jak się tu znaleźliśmy.

-A to dziwne , bo to ona była chyba tą waszą kapłanką.- rzekł Sten z naciskiem na słowo ,,kapłanka'' i nie krył przy tym irytacji. Strażniczka uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. Pies poczłapał do ogniska i ciężko opadł na zimnej podłoże. Zapadła cisza, którą co jakiś czas przerywał cichy i głuchy świst wiatru.

-Żałuję ich Sten…-rzekła nagle. –Żałuję ich śmierci.

Sten podniósł wzrok, który jak zawsze był niemal nie do rozszyfrowania.

-Ale robisz co robisz Kadan. Stoisz tutaj…

-Robie to co muszę robić. Ni mniej ni więcej.

-Tak. To prawda. I dlatego darzę cię takim szacunkiem. Robisz to, co musisz. W tym szalonym dla mnie świecie Fereldenu znalazłaś swoje miejsce. Idziesz wytyczoną drogą. Wiesz kim i czym jesteś. To bardzo rzadki dar, jak zdążyłem zaobserwować.

-Siedząc w klatce?- Strażniczka uśmiechnęła się niemrawo.

-Też. Czasami zastanawiam się po co z niej wyszedłem. Nie musiałbym patrzeć jak mijamy się z naszym celem.

Ktoś, kto Stena nie zna, uznałby, że jest on kimś, kto nigdy nie żartuje, ale ona wiedziała, że Sten właśnie przejawił swoje poczucie humoru, które Strażniczka uwielbiała.

-Wiesz…mogę w obozie ci jakąś klatkę postawić. Jeśli stąd wyjdziemy cali, kupimy coś w Denerim. Będziesz się czuł jak w domu.

-Żeby twoje poczucie humoru, Kadan przełożyło się na taktykę, to kamień spadłby mi z serca.

-Ty masz serce?- zaśmiała się Strażniczka.

-Były takie plotki…

Sten nawet na chwilkę się nie uśmiechnął, lecz Strażniczka za dobrze go znała, by uznać, że rosły Qunari jest potworem bez serca, bez humoru. Zastanawiała się czasem jakie emocje kryją się w jego oczach. I jedyną rzeczą jaką udało jej się odczytać była tęsknota za domem.

-Sten…

-Słucham.

-Czy jak wrócisz do domu…to…będziesz czasem myślał o tym co ciebie tutaj spotkało?

-JEŚLI wrócę do domu Kadan. A jeśli nadal, zamiast walczyć z demonem, będziemy łazić szukając garnków z proszkiem to postaram się nie denerwować i nie rozmyślać na ten temat.

Strażniczka uśmiechnęła się.

-Poważny jesteś Sten.

-Może i tak. Dla was, ludzi, jestem poważny. Jednak tam w mojej krainie nie różnię się zbytnio od moich braci.

-Chciałabym zobaczyć Seheron. – Strażniczka oparła się plecami o zimną ścianę pomieszczenia i spojrzała w sufit, jakby patrzyła w niebo.

-Powinnaś skupić się na tym co teraz ciebie czeka.-rzekł stanowczo Sten- Później, jeśli spełnimy nasz cel…

Sten zamilkł nagle. Strażniczka spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

-Co wtedy?- zapytała.

-Wtedy…może będę mógł ci pokazać mój kraj. Jeśli oczywiście będziesz chciała. I jeśli przeżyjemy. A nic na to nie wskazuje. Jesteś beznadziejnym taktykiem, ale dzielną wojowniczką.

W jego głosie dało się odczuć nutę łaskawości.

-Dzięki…naprawdę.- odparła Strażniczka z teatralną wdzięcznością.

-Proszę bardzo. I lepiej zastanów się nad tym jak przejść na drugą stronę Kadan. Bo ta wyprawa po tą Ashę zaczyna mi działać na nerwy.

-Jasna sprawa Sten. Marfe!- Strażniczka gwizdnęła w stronę psa, który natychmiast znalazł się obok niej merdając ogonem.- Weźmiesz pierwszą wartę?

Marfe zaszczekał radośnie i polizał Strażniczkę w policzek. Sten nie krył obrzydzenia.

-Dobry piesek. Grzeeeeczny…No tak, tak…już…leć kochany.- mówiła Strażniczka starając się uspokoić nieco euforię swojego mabari.

Sten oparł się o tą samą ścianę co ona, a Strażniczka nic nie mówiąc oparła głowę na kolanach swojego rosłego przyjaciela i w minutę zasnęła.

Sten patrzył na tą dziewczynę nic nie mówiącym wzrokiem.

-Teraz robię za poduszkę…moja godność została obszarpana do końca…

Jęknął i zapadł w czujny sen siedząc tak i łapiąc się na tym, że stara się nie ruszać, by nie zbudzić swojej Kadan.


End file.
